Dan Wilson
Dan Wilson is a character in Bully, and is a member of the Jocks at Bullworth Academy. He was voiced by Matt Sauerhoff. Character description Dan is a small jock with bright red hair and chocolate brown eyes. He wears a blue letterman sweater, brown slacks, and dark blue shoes. In the winter, he is dressed nearly the same but wears black fingerless gloves. His facial features are somewhat coarse, and when he's angry his entire face contorts. He has a strong and fairly deep voice. It is presumed he's one of the older students and is just small for his age. In fact, he's shorter than his younger brother. Characteristics Dan is the older brother of the nerd Thad CarlsonDialogue file Corneli_CONVG_v6: "Thad's older brother Dan thinks he's all tough now., and he was once a nerd and was bullied a lot. He claims that playing football defines his life but can sometimes be heard saying things that indicate he misses his old "nerdly" pursuits. However, he's even more into beating up the Nerds than the other Jocks, and talks about it a lot. Earnest is his favorite victim. Dan's insult of choice is "prick". According to Cornelius, Dan recently became a jock. His position on the football team is either cornerback or safety, judging by dialogue - he talks about both tackles and interceptions. His number on the team is 1. Role in game Dan has few cutscene appearances, though he can be seen with the rest of the Jocks during several missions in Chapter 4. During The Candidate, if the mission is completed the camera pans across Dan watching the speech looking bored and glum. He can be seen in Carnival Date with Kirby, armed with a baseball bat, walking past Jimmy and Pinky. During Defender of the Castle, he along with Kirby, are in their football gear and attempt to break the barricade on the observatory track and bust into the Observatory. He later gets knocked out by an explosive-rigged football thrown to him by Kirby in the The Big Game mission. Removed content Dan and Kirby were once planned to have a larger role in Carnival Date. From their dialogue files it can be deduced that Dan and Kirby challenge Jimmy to beat Dan's high scoreDialogue file Dan_2-G2_021_v1: Let's see if you can beat my 95! on the High Striker game. Dialogue for Dan and Kirby walking off laughing at Jimmy for being weak and dialogue for Pinky complimenting him on handling them both exist - this may have been similar to the part of the mission Character Sheets where Jimmy plays Troy at ro-sham-bo, but losing doesn't fail the mission. Trivia *In the PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and Windows versions of the game, Dan's yearbook photo is taken from a beta version of the character. In the Nintendo Wii version and in the Anniversary Edition, his pose is changed to look just like the other students. *Early screenshots of Dan show him wearing a tracksuit jacket rather than a sweater. References de:Dan Wilson Wilson, Dan Wilson, Dan Wilson, Dan